The Many Lives of Clara Oswald
by ellie.dulcie-xx
Summary: When Clara stepped into the Doctor's Timeline at the ruins of Trenzalore, she is scattered throughout his past and future, up until his death. She saves him over and over - living and dying, everywhere at once. But he never sees her, well, almost never. But whether he sees her or not, Clara is always helping him, from the very beginning, till his very end.
1. Prologue

I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces. And there's only one thing I remember.

I have to save the Doctor.

He always looks different

...but I always know it's him.

Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once.

Running every second, just to find him.

Just to save him.

But he never hears me.

Almost never.

I blew into this world on a leaf.

I'm still blowing.

I don't think I'll ever land.

I'm Clara Oswald, I'm the Impossible girl.

I was born to save the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**A.N.**

 **This is the first chapter. I'm not sure how it turned out, so any reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is based around the clip we see in the show, of the Doctor leaving Gallifrey. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Ellie**

 **.o.0.o.**

Clara stood before the Untempered Schism - at just 8 years old - staring into all of space and time, in it's purest form. She had been terrified before, the initiation into the Time Lord academy making her want to run away and hide in some far off corner of the universe. But know, she was at piece. While looking into the Untempered Schism, she had seen herself - all of herself - jumping into the timestream of a Time Lord who had seemed so old, while she was human, but now, was yet to be born for many more years. When she turned away from the tear in space and time, she forgot what she had seen, that she had been human, but she was at peace, and she still remembered - she was born to save the doctor.

.o0o.

She first met the Doctor when she was 200, and he was 8 years old. He looked so small, as he was led to his initiation, shaking in his boots with every step. The TimeLord's that escorted him did not seem to care that their charge was just a few steps away from fainting - but Clara did. After all, she was born to save the Doctor, and if that meant something as small as giving him courage, so be it.

"Are you scared, little one?" Clara asked, resting her hand on the young boys shoulder. He nodded, tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. "I was scared as well, before my initiation." Clara told him - the Doctor, her Doctor. The small TimeLord stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. Clara smiled again, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear, as she continued. "But it wasn't as bad as I had feared. When I saw the Untempered Schism, I was finally at peace - I know why I was born. So do not be scared, little TimeLord, for you are destined for greatness - I can tell - and you will need great courage."

"But I'm not brave." The Doctor quietly told her, staring down at the floor, as his escort fidgeted restlessly with impatience. Clara smiled.

"But you are." She told him. "Bravery is not being unafraid. Bravery is when you are scared, but you do something anyway." The young Time Lord stared up at the Time Lady with awe - He had never thought of it like that before.

"Come, Theta Sigma." The other Time Lord spoke up. "We will be. Late for your initiation."

Clara smiled as she watched the young TimeLord square his shoulders, holding his head high, as he headed to stare into the Untempered Schism - his body filled with a new confidence.

.o0o.

The young Time Lady didn't know why she had felt the need to head off to the Tardis repair yard - she had never been there before, and didn't really see any reason why she should go any time soon. But nethertheless, she had a burning desire to head there, and get there without being found. The alarms and traps certainly weren't top-notch - who in their right mind would break into a place with faulty Tardis's - and they posed no problem for her. She slipped past traps, and swiftly disabled alarms - moving like a shadow through the repair yard. As she weaved her way through the broken Tardis, Clara caught sight of movement up ahead - someone trying to be sneaky, but failing miserably. Her instincts told her to follow them, so she did [they had never been wrong before], until the small group reached an opening in the clusters of Tardis'. When the old man and young girl stopped in front of one of the tall silver cylinders, Clara darted behind another. _A Type 40 time and space machine._ Clara ran her fingers over the edge of the Tardis, as she watched the two Gallifreyans in front of her. She felt the whir of machinery and the hum of the Tardis beneath her fingertips. When she saw the older Time Lord lead his younger companion towards a different Tardis, she frowned. The Tardis they had chosen was in a horrific state of disrepair - Clara could feel it - and it would probably break on their first trip. She had to help.

"Doctor?" She said, stepping out from behind the Tardis. "Doctor?"

"Yes, what is it? What do you want?" He replied, glancing round until his eyes rested on Clara.

"Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake." She told him, watching as he began to move with suspicion and fear - watching her warily. She smiled. "Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun." The Doctor watched her for a bit, trying to see if he could trust her, before calling his granddaughter, and leading her into the Tardis Clara had indicated. As the Time machine flew away, Clara smiled.

.o. Many years Later… .o.

Fires licked the ground. Children screamed. Thousands died. The smell of death filled the air, as people ran back and forth. The Time War. The Last great Time War. Clara ran through the chaos, ducking into the ruins of the Citadel, to avoid Daleks - and her death. Her robes billowed. She had always hated violence, so had never trained to fight. But now, she picked up the gun of a felled soldier - muttering a few prayers to the Gods, in the hoped of giving him safe passage to the other side - before turning on her way. People ran past her, away from the Daleks. So many children. So many innocents. People and Daleks fell all around her - the sounds of screaming and gunfire filled the air. Clara opened fire on a group of Daleks, only to be shot in return. She felt the power of her regeneration surge within her, letting it rip her open, as her very being was changed. Many Time Lords had been using their regenerations as weapons - a way to kill the Daleks - and she did the same. Her twelfth regeneration, her last regeneration. When it was over, she wore a different face, and the Daleks that had surrounded her were nothing but a smoldering heap. She sighed, picking up her gun - one shot left. Clara continued to weave through the rubble. _Who was she? What was going on? Where was the Doctor? She had to save him - that was all she knew._ There. Three men stood before her. The Doctor. She sighed, a great smile breaking over her face. Finally. She had found him again. The man she had to save.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow in the ruins of the buildings. It was a man, dressed in peculiar clothing that was clearly not from Gallifrey. _The Great Intelligence - the man she had to beat._ She watched with baited breath as the Great Intelligence pulled out an odd looking gun - a gun that could kill a Time Lord, stopping their regeneration. He was aiming it at the Doctor in the centre - the War Doctor - the youngest of the three. Her breath hitched. She couldn't let them die here. She had to save them. Clara dropped her gun as she ran towards the Great Intelligence, instead, pulling out the small knife she always carried. She felt as if time was slowing down around her. _Would she make it in time?_

Just as the strangely dressed man fired his weapon, Clara pushed herself into the way - wrapping her arms around the Great Intelligence, and taking the shot that was meant for the Doctor. She smiled, as she pushed her own weapon into the body of Dr Simeon, and ending his life. As her world began to go black, Clara fell back, watching the Doctor - her Doctor - as he continued to live. She smiled. She had done it, saved him, like she was always meant to. She watched him turn, taking in her dying body. Her smile grew.

"Run. Run you clever boy. And remember." She spoke softly, as her eyes closed for the last time - the memory of his eyes widening in realisation, forever burned into her dying heart.

 **.o.0.o.**

 **A.N.**

 **During the Doctor's at the academy, the Doctor went by Theta Sigma (or Thete). This is not his name - just his nickname - but he was called this, so I used that name here.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Neil Armstrong's Foot

**A.N.**

 **This is just a short chapter set during Day of the Moon.**

 **.o.0.o.**

She didn't know why she had followed the small group down into the tunnels, but Klara had anyway. She he felt it in her gut - that she would be need there. She was hiding behind a support pillar, watching the strange man in the bow tie talk to something she didn't always remember. _The Doctor_. That was who he was. He placed a Television on top of the strange console in the centre of the chamber, pointing at it and gesturing wildly. He seemed so brave and confident. Klara wished she could be like him. He called the strange, forgettable creatures The Silence, but Klara didn't always remember that. The Silence reminded her of something she had once seen in a painting - but that seemed unimportant know. Strange memories swirled through her head - distracting her from what was happening in front of her. She remembered things that she had never done, but they seemed so vivid. It was easy to get lost in them.

Turning her attention back to the console of the bizarre room, she watched as the man with the floppy hair, and immense chin picked up a phone, talking to someone on the other side, with a look of grim determination and smug satisfaction dancing across his feature.

"It's one small step for man…." The voice of Neil Armstrong called out from the television, filling the silent room. The woman with the curly hair turned, watching the Silence uneasily, training her gun at them in warning. Suddenly, the TV screen filled with static, and Klara heard a low hissing voice echo. "You should kill us all on sight…" She froze, as the command wormed it's way into her subconscious, holding herself back from leaping at the nearest alien. It wasn't the time or place for that. She could feel it.

"You just gave the order for your own execution," The Doctor stated calmly, watching the alien with ease and a grin. Klara wondered how he could be so calm. "And the whole planet just heard you." The voice of the astronaut came from the TV again, finishing what she knew would become an iconic quote.

"One giant leap for Mankind." She smiled. That was far truer than he could have ever imagined. The creepy aliens were going to be leaving. Humanity wouldn't continue being manipulated. It made her feel safer already.

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence!" The Doctor called out, gesturing wildly with his arms. "You just raised an army against yourselves! And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day that the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it." The silence leered at him menacingly, opening it's mouth as if to scream, electricity crackling menacingly behind it. "I think," The Doctor continued, "Quite possibly, the word you're looking for is, oops, run… Guys I mean us. Run!" As the silence attacked, The woman with the crazy hair began shooting - energy bullets, crackling green light and electron beams flying everywhere. It was a small miracle Klara won't hit. She knew she had to get out of the room before it collapsed, but if she moved, she knew she would die.

"Into the TARDIS!" The woman with the gun moved, as the man with the nose helped the redhead off the slab she had been strapped to. Klara darted from behind her pillar, slipping behind another. The word TARDIS gave her a sense of déjà vu, and if she had been anywhere else, she would have allowed herself to ponder on it. But this was not the place nor time. It was difficult to navigate the room without getting killed, as she kept forgetting where all the Silence were, making it infinitely more difficult. A burst of sonic light rebounded, narrowly missing the Doctor as he beckoned two of his companions towards the blue police box

 _It's called the TARDIS._ Klara remembered someone telling her. _It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine._

She didn't know where the memory came from, but she knew it was true. She had always known things like that. Remembered snippets of conversations that had never happened, and adventures that were too impossible to be true.

And then Klara saw it. One of the Silence was moving closer to the little group of people in the centre of the strange room. And none of them had noticed. Keeping an eye on the alien creature constantly, Klara darted round the pillars, moving closer to the fighting. The Silence opened its mouth, its fingers raised menacingly, and electricity began to gather around it. And still, no one had noticed. When the electricity kept through the air towards the man in the bow tie and tweed jacket, Klara had known what to do. She jumped up, pushing the attacking Silence backwards, as she took the hit that was intended for the Doctor. Klara screamed as thousands of volts of energy charged through her body, frying all her organs. No one heard her screams over the sound of gunfire. She watched as the Doctor ran into the TARDIS - alive and well, thanks to her - and she smiled.

"Run," He turned around, his eyes widening when he saw her splayed out on the ground, her voice carrying through the room, even over the sounds of the battle. "Run you clever boy, and remember." Klara knew that he heard her. However, as she watched him turn away, away from the creatures that made you forget, she saw the memory of her sacrifice disappear.

But that was okay.

As her life slipped away, Klara knew that one day he would see her, and remember. After all, she was his impossible girl. Whether he knew it yet or not.


	4. Chapter 3 - UNIT

**A.N.**

 **The point of view of this Chapter is mainly from Clara - or Clarissa as she is called here - but occasionally it will jump to the Doctor or another character. It should be obvious which character's though.**

 **The story does jump around a bit, but hopefully not too much. The first paragraph is Clara's first day in Unit, while the second and third paragraphs are set a few weeks later, during her first encounter with the Timelord.**

 **The Doctor in this Story is the Third Doctor, just incase I made it unclear.**

 **.o.0.o.**

Clarissa Oswald stood in front of Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, her hands neatly folded behind her back, her long brown hair pinned up in a smart bun, and her military uniform crisp. It was her first day working for the Unified Intelligence Task-force [or UNIT as it was more commonly known]. Clarissa was so grateful that she had been accepted into the military group - even though she had told them of her hatred of weapons, and that she was more of a computer girl than anything else [she had never known where all of her knowledge on computers came form, it had always been there, as long as she could remember - even before computers had existed - she had known how to work one]. Working with Unit allowed her to work with the Doctor.

Clarissa had never been able to remember very much of anything - from her early life to far more recent events - which always caused a bit of a problem, but no matter what else she forgot, she always remember that she had to save the Doctor. She could always recognise him, no matter what face he wore or how he tried to hide himself - she always knew. But he never knew her. But that was okay - her job was to save him, that was all that mattered. The Doctor must live.

.o0o.

Clarissa juggled the parts she was carrying in her arms, so that she could push open the small door, and enter into the small room that belonged to Unit's resident Scientific Advisor. It was him. He was right there. The Doctor. The man she had to save. She knocked politely on the open door, placing the parts down on an empty table, before giving him a perfect military salute when he glanced up at her. At first glance, he looked old, but when Clarissa looked into his eyes, they were so very young. She blinked in surprise, as images of a man with floppy hair and a bow tie flashed into her head, before they fell away. The Timelord turned to look at her, really look at her, and she realized that she had been standing in dead silence, just staring at him for at least five minutes, as strange images flashed through her mind. She smiled sheepishly at the staring man who was oh, so familiar, before beginning to organise the parts she had just delivered.

.o0o.

The Doctor heard the door to his laboratory open, as he continued to work on the device that would allow his TARDIS to fly again. He listened to the polite knock at the door, before turning to see a young girl carefully placing a number of electrical components on a nearby work surface. When she caught his eye, she immediately straightened, and gave a textbook salute, making him groan. The Timelord rubbed a hand over his face, before he sees her freeze from the corner of his eye. He turned to face her, watching the confusion settle on her face. The young women seemed to be frozen - she didn't move an inch - looking at him, but not really seeing him, as she struggled with something in her mind. The exiled Time Lord was just about to go over and see what was wrong, when the woman blinked rapidly, seemingly returning to reality. She smiled brightly, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, before going to organise the parts that she had dumped earlier. He watched the peculiar woman for a moment, before moving over to the desk she was working at.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm the Doctor, Unit's Scientific Advisor." The Time Lord told the surprised brunette.

"Clarissa." The young lady replied holding out her hand to shake his. "Clarissa Oswald. I'm new in Unit, but I'll be your assistant. I'm good at mechanics and electricity - especially computers." The Time Lord groaned.

"Did the Brigadier send you." The Doctor snapped, moving back towards his precious Tardis. Clarissa nodded, piling up the components on the desk she was working at.

"Yes sir. He thought that you could do with a helping hand, and I really am quite marvellous when it comes to computers. Right now I'm trying to make them smaller, so that they won't talk up as much space." She told him, smiling brightly, as she indicated the many monitors dotted around the room.

"Really." The Doctor replied sarcastically. He was from Gallifrey, and had been to so many advanced planets, that a young woman in the 1970s, who was 'quite marvellous' with computers, simply wasn't impressive anymore.

"While you may be good with computers, young lady, I have travelled into the future. Someone who doesn't even understand what something as basic as Twitter is, is simply not up to the task of assisting me."

"Twitter…" Clarissa muttered, frozen in confusion. Images surface in her mind - a blue box, a man in a bow tie, trapped, confused, _I don't know where I am,_ wi-fi _,_ spoon head robot - but she quickly blinked them away. "Twitter." She repeated, far more sure of herself. "Social Media. A Place where human souls can gather, crying out for help." She smiled. The Doctor was frozen with shock. How on earth did this woman from the 1970s, know what Twitter was - something that was definitely created in 2006. That was impossible. Clarissa seemed to realise that she had said something wrong, as her smile slipped off her face. She frowned at him for a moment, before turning back to her desk and organising her supplies.

.o0o.

She could feel his stare on her back. It was quite discombobulating. Clarissa wasn't quite certain what she had done to leave the Time Lord so suspicious, but that didn't really bother her. As long as she was there to save him, it didn't matter if he loved or hated her. Her life was nothing compared to his.

It had been a few months since she had been appointed as UNITs assistant to the Scientific Advisor ( she thought the name was a bit stupid, but it didn't matter in the long run ), and Clarissa had a feeling that the only reason the Doctor was putting up with her was because she intrigued him. He was so different from what she had expected, but she could still see the man he was going to become within him. He was so arrogant about his own abilities, and seemed completely against accepting help from anyone. It was going to get him killed one day. Clarissa didn't know why, but she was desperate to help sculpt him into the man who appeared within the strange memories she sometimes had.

"Come here." The Doctor stated, interrupting her thoughts, beckoning her over in that pompous way of his. As if he expected her to drop everything and do what he said. She huffed indignantly, but moved over towards him, anyway. "I am willing to admit that you have some skill with technology and machinery. Not as much as I do, still, but more than any other human will have." Clarissa felt the undeniable to punch the obnoxious Time Lord, but managed to resist it. "So, I wish to seek your…. help…" "Did you just ask me for… help?" Clarissa asked, shocked. The Doctor ground his teeth, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Yes." He admitted, as though it physically pained him to do so. "Many of the systems within my TARDIS have been wrote over. I have been exiled to earth, and no matter what I try, I seem to be incapable of fixing her so that I can take off."

Clarissa nodded absentmindedly, running her hand along the door of the police box. It was so familiar, and yet so different. She could have placed the colour and shape in her sleep, the feeling of life stirring beneath her fingers, as machinery hummed deep within the Tardis. And yet, it looked… younger, almost. The Time Lord moved passed her, spinning his key in the lock, before pushing the doors open and beckoning her in.

It looked different from what she'd imagined.

Clarissa had picture a large room, with bookshelves and whirring sections, twinkling lights and prolonged shadows. This on the other hand, was the complete opposite. The room was still large, and bigger than one would expect from the interior of a police box. But instead of silver and metal everywhere, the room was white. There were circular sections that had been taken out of the wall, giving it a very alien vibe, even though there was no apparent purpose for them. The console in the centre of the room was small, not filling the room as she had imagined. But the feelings she felt as she entered the room were the same. The Tardis made her think of adventure, danger and alien worlds. It gave her a funny feeling in her stomach that made Clarissa want to grin wildly and dance like a crazy woman. She moved forward in a trance, running her fingers over the edge of the console as the Doctor watched her. The Tardis whirred contently. She recognised her - from where, who knows. Glancing back at the Time Lord, she noticed the frown that had settled on his face with unease. It seemed that she had done something wrong again.

.o0o.

The Doctor didn't know why he decided to let Clarissa into the Tardis. It took all his self restraint to let even the Brigadier within a meter of his trusty blue box. And yet, he was more than willing to let Clarissa Oswald help him fix his Tardis. Maybe he'd show her the Universe when he was done… He did enjoy having a travelling companion.

His Tardis, on the other hand, seemed wary of Clarissa. She recognised her from somewhere, and seemed fine with her presence, but whenever Clarissa and he were joined with someone else, she seemed ready to run. His Tardis seemed to believe that Clarissa spelled trouble. It made the Doctor more interested in his strange new assistant. He pushed open the doors to his Tardis, beckoning her in, before watching her reaction. Unlike most people, she didn't seem at all surprised by the fact that the Tardis was bigger on the inside, which struck him as odd. But when your assistant - who definitely wasn't a Time Traveller, he had checked - knew about something over 36 years before it was created, The Doctor mused that _'weird'_ had probably flown out the window. Clarissa moved silently towards the console, glancing round the room, before almost caressing the central console. The Tardis hummed in recognition. The Doctor was only a little surprised. The Tardis was time and space in a box - it only made sense that she knew everything - but she had never shown such a visible reaction to someone before. The Doctor wondered what kind of trouble Clara spelled.

"Sexy," Clarissa breathed softly, interrupting his thoughts. The Time Lord was about to comment on it, but the Tardis beat him to it. She thrummed happily, machinery spinning wildly.

Peculiar.

.o. A few weeks later… .o.

Clarissa had spent all of her available time with the Doctor, attempting to fix his broken Time Machine. And now she needed a break - there was only so much ego she could take at a time. It was messing with her control-freak tendencies.

The Brigadier had seemed surprised that she had lasted as long as she had without a break. That _sonofab…_

She had crammed her notes into an abandoned corner of the Tardis, changed out of her uniform, grabbed her bag, and left the base faster than you could say "Tardis".

And now here she was, walking through green fields and abandoned back-country roads, in an attempt to distract herself.

Her weird memories were getting worse. She would be doing something completely normal, and then a memory would pop out of nowhere. While fiddling with a panel on the Tardis, she had remembered being in a room with a small sun, yelling - _If we're gonna die here, you're going to tell me what those things are! … Secrets keep us safe_ \- with zombies lumbering about. When using a microscope, she had remember people with flesh the colour of blood, lying dead in a canal. Clarissa remembered soufflés, and a man calling her soufflé girl - _IamhumanIamnotaDalek, I am human! -_ and she remembered that she was meant to save him.

The memories were out of control, she was drowning. Having these strange thoughts made no sense to her. She had never done these things, and yet she had memories of doing them. Hundreds of lives.

She needed to breath.

Then she spotted the man. He was dressed in Victorian clothes, and there was a darkness within his eyes. It made her want to run. Clarissa knew who he was. The Great Intelligence. The man who would kill the Doctor.

And this is where she came in.

She had always felt as if she was running, Clarissa was unsure if she would ever stop. But she was the woman who would save the Doctor. And as the bright yellow car, Bessie, drove past, horn tooting merrily, and the Great Intelligence - _Doctor Simeon_ \- cocked his pistol, pointing at the wheels of the car, ready to send it tumbling off the roadside, she knew what she had to do. Clarissa Oswald had been born to save the Doctor, and that was what she was going to do. Grabbing the gun that she had been issued with upon joining UNIT, she ran forward, pushing her way into the path of Simeon's bullet, before shooting her own. Simeon's head exploded, just as his bullet connected with her stomach, providing a fatal wound. Tumbling to the ground in a wave of her own blood, Clarissa watched as the Doctor ran towards her. He looked sad and horrified - _he must be so confused, Clarissa mused_ \- but that was okay. He was alive. She had done her job.

"Run." She told him, as he lifted her head onto his lap, trying to staunch the blood flow from her stomach. But failing. "Run you clever boy. And remember."

Clarissa Oswald died there, on that country road. But the Doctor lived, so she was content.

.o0o.

Later, when the Doctor had regenerated - donned a colourful scarf and a bag of Jelly Babies - he tried to fix his Tardis. He was determined to show Sarah-Jane the stars. As he poked and fiddled, he found a pile of paper stuffed into one corner of the console room. He wondered how he had never seen them before. Flicking through them, his eyes grew heavy, as he remembered Clariss Oswald. Jumping into a bullet to save him. Dying in his arms. Her blood staining him.

He later used her notes to help him fix the Tardis.

He thought hie Tardis may have been crying as he did so.

Maybe he had been to...


	5. Chapter 4 - Graveside Conversations

**A.N. This is Captain Jack's first encounter with an echo. I figured, since he's immortal, he must have ran into her a few times, especially since they are both looking for the elusive Doctor.**

 **This is set just after the Snowmen, but there will probably be more Captain Jack in later chapters.**

 **.o.0.o.**

During Captain Jack Harkness's exceedingly long life, he had met Clara Oswald many, many times. She didn't always have the same name, nor was she ever born in the same place or time, but nevertheless, it was always interesting whenever they met. He learnt pretty early on that Clara never remembered their previous interactions, and that every time he met her, he should treat it like the first time they had ever met. However, Jack always remembered her. He had made a point of keeping an eye out for her, and whenever they met, he would seek out her friendship once more.

The first time Captain Jack met Clara, he wasn't actually meeting her. It was more along the lines of visiting a Graveyard, and the tomb of an old friend, when he happened across a lizard woman and her wife, talking in front of a new grave.

Now if he hadn't been on earth, in the middle of the Victorian era, it wouldn't have been worth a second look. But he was pretty sure that there weren't meant to be lizard women in Victorian London. Or that people had wives during this time period. Or Sontaran Butlers, waiting by a carriage. Now that definitely warranted a second look. Because really, it had the Doctor's name all over it.

As he drew closer, Captain Jack began to pick up on bits of their conversation.

"-but what was he talking about? Soufflé girl? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Jenny. It doesn't make much sense. But then again, most things concerning the Doctor rarely do."

So it was the Doctor! Jack had knew it.

"Excuse me ladies." He spoke up, moving in next to them. "But do you happen to know a man called the Doctor?" The two turned to look at him, and the lizard woman smiled, showing off far too many spiky teeth.

"Indeed I do, Jack Harkness of Torchwood. I'm afraid you just missed him." She told him, practically hissing.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him, as his fingers inched towards his gun.

"When I was first awoken from my hibernation, you were one of the agents sent to investigate. I remember **quite** clearly." She explained patiently, not at all disturbed by the fact that he worked for an agency known for its brutality towards aliens like her. "We have also met in other instances, but they are still in your future." The lizard woman continued, sharing a secretive smile with her wife. He nodded. It was best not to look to deeply into anything concerning the Doctor. It had a tendency to get out of control.

Jack glanced at the newly dug grave they were all waiting by. Carved into the stone, were the words:

 _Clara_

 _Oswin_

 _Oswald_

 _Remember me, for we shall meet again._

When reminiscing at a later date, Captain Jack realised how appropriate the last part had been. But at that moment, all Jack could wonder, was who she had been to the TimeLord he was searching for.

When he asked the newly introduced Vastra and Jenny, their eyes grew tired. The lizard woman began to tell him a tale of a barmaid who was really a Governess, and how she helped the Doctor save the world from alien Snow, that remembered how to be Snowmen.

It wasn't the weirdest thing Jack had ever heard, but it was certainly up there.

When he asked how the Doctor was coping with losing another of his friends - Jack certainly knew that pain, being immortal wasn't all it was cracked up to be - Madam Vastra and Jenny had began to look very confused.

"We ain't entirely sure…" Jenny spoke up, trailing off uncertainly. "He kinda just ran off, talking about something called the Dalek Asylum…"

"The Dalek Asylum." Jack mused aloud. "I've heard of it. It's a place where the Daleks lock up the ones that have gone insane. The Daleks who are too crazy, even for them. Why would he be talking about that?"

He said that he met Clara there before." Madame Vastra interrupted. "Said that she died, saving his life. He called her Oswin, said that he never saw her face, but that their voices were the same."

"But that's impossible." Jenny told her wife. "How can the same person die in two different places?!"

"My Dear," Vastra told Jenny, placing her scaly arm around her shoulder. "When one interacts with the Time Lord, nothing makes any sense. After all, our Strax is a perfect example of that. He did die during the incident at Demons Run. And the good Captain here has been known to die many a time."

Jack snorted, before bidding the two goodbye. It had been a strange conversation. He wondered if he would ever run into Clara Oswin Oswald. She sounded **very** interesting...


	6. Chapter 5 - Journey's End

**A.N.**

 **This idea was sent to me by GleeJunkie007. The Story is just a small snippet from mainly Clara's POV** _ **(**_ _there will be other viewpoints, but they should be fairly easy to figure out_ _ **)**_ **, and will be set during Journeys End. Journeys End is my all time favourite Doctor Who episode, so I'm really glad someone came up with an idea for it.**

 **.o.0.o.**

The Tardis was eternal. She was all of time and space, and she knew everything that ever would or could occur. The Tardis knew every single one of her Doctor's faces - even the ones he denied, or hadn't happened yet - and she knew everyone of his companions faces as well. The Tardis was infinite, and she was omniscient.

And that was why the Tardis didn't like Clara Oswald.

For sure, she was a good companion - better than a lot of the other ones her Time Lord had brought back - but the Tardis hated her presence. She knew that Clara had jumped into the Doctor's timestream to save him - she had been there. But this meant the Tardis knew, that Clara's purpose was to save the Doctor. And so, like most all knowing beings, the Tardis quickly figured out, that whenever Clara showed up, something bad was going to happen.

So, when one day, an echo of Clara appeared within the Tardis's servers - she cried.

.o0o.

Clara097 had always been part of the Tardis, just as the Tardis had always been part of her. This was how Clara knew that she was the 97th echo of the original, and that she had jumped into the Doctor's Timestream. It meant that Clara 097 knew everything that would ever happen to the Doctor - much like the Tardis did. Being part of the Tardis, Clara was perfectly aware of the moment that the timelines began to converge on the human known as Donna Noble. The Tardis - and in turn, Clara097 - knew of the Doctor-Donna, long before the Ood and Dalek Caan, and they knew of the significance that Donna would play. So Clara097 and the Tardis began to prepare. After the events at the end of the Universe, with the Master and Harold Saxon, the Tardis and Clara hid the Doctor's hand within them, stopping the Time Lord from destroying it, as he had wanted to. They knew of its significance. When Donna Noble had been doused with Houn energy, and the particles within her had reacted to the particles within the Tardis, Clara097 had dropped the shields - just for a second - to allow Donna to be brought within the Tardis. And when, the Time Lord had been investigated Adipose Industries, The Tardis and Clara had made sure that they landed right next to Donna's car. They were playing the long game. The Tardis and Clara - as well as Dalek Caan - had manipulated the Timelines to ensure that the Doctor-Donna was born.

So when, the walls of the Universe began to collapse, the Tardis and Clara kept quiet - not alerting the Doctor as they should have. The Children of Time needed to gather. They felt the moment that the 27 planets were stolen, and they knew exactly how to find them. But again, they kept quiet. The Doctor-Donna had to be born, and they were willing to do whatever was necessary. Between the Tardis, Clara097 and Dalek Caan, events were manipulated so that the Doctor regenerated - pouring all his excess energy into his hand. They helped push the Timelines towards the moment that the Tardis was taken by the Daleks to the Crucible. And as they felt the Children of Time gathering, they knew that the Journey's end was near.

.o0o.

Clara097 was just particles of data within the Tardis, but she watched the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack with anticipation and fear. She knew what was coming next. Donna had been spacing out all day, and Clara097 knew that she could hear the human-Doctor's heartbeat. Clara could hear it too. The four began to move towards the exit. They were going to leave! All of the work that the Tardis, Clara and Caan had put into ensuring this moment was going to be wasted if Donna left the Tardis - and in turn, the Doctor's hand. As the Doctor led the way out of the Tardis, Clara097 noticed that Donna was going to be the last to leave. She had time yet. Pulling as much energy from the Tardis as she could, Clara097 became corporeal, for just a fraction of a second. But it was enough. She slammed the door shut, using all her remaining energy to seal the door shut.

Clara felt herself beginning to fade. Her data had been corrupted when she had become real, and now there was no way back. But she had done what was necessary for the Doctor to live. After all, that was her purpose. The woman who saved the Doctor. The impossible girl.

"Run. Run you clever boy, and remember." She whispered as her data disappeared. The Tardis sighed.

.o0o.

 **A.N.**

 **Okay, I really don't know how this turned out. The idea that GleeJunkie007 suggested was to have Clara be the one to shut the Tardis door during Journeys end (The Dalek Supreme does say that that was the work of TimeLords, not Daleks, so it couldn't have been Caan). I thought I would try something new, and have Clara being a part of the Tardis, rather than an actually person.**

 **Please review, and tell me what you think, as well as any new ideas you might have.**

 **Ellie**

P.S. Clara was called Clara097, because she was the 97th echo of Clara to be created. Just wanted to Clarify.


	7. Chapter 6 - Army of Ghosts

**A.N.**

 **This is set during Doomsday, and is Torchwood based. In this, Clara is called Claire Oswin, just to try and get some diversity with the names of all her echos. Review and tell me what you think.**

 **.o.0.o.**

Claire Oswin has always believed in Aliens, no matter what the government did to try and cover them up. She had believed in Aliens long before a ship crashed into Big Ben - which was when other people had begun to believe in the Extra Terrestrial. When she was young, Claire had been mocked her her adamant belief of Aliens. She had found stories that others dismissed as make belief, and had stuck to them religiously. Daleks in Coal Hill. Cybermen by Saint Paul's. A 1960s Police Box that always showed up to save the day.

She had studied science - Space and machinery - in the hopes of one day meeting an Alien. To one day have friends in the stars. That was her goal.

So, when a man showed up on Claire's doorstep, offering her a place within the Torchwood Institute, she had obviously said yes.

She had been offered a place in Torchwood 1 - Canary Wharf. It had been the greatest day of her life. She had seen proof of what she had always believed, Alien tech and life. She had been so happy. Even when she had learned that the Doctor - _born to save the Doctor -_ was considered enemy number one, she hadn't let it bother her. When she had found out that the Doctor despised the entirety of Torchwood, it hadn't even phased her. She was born to save the Doctor - it didn't matter if he knew or not, hated her or not - she'd save him anyway.

When the strange orb entered their reality, Claire was one of the scientists tasked with looking into it - working under Dr Rajesh Singh. Researching it. It had no readings, if she couldn't see it, Claire probably wouldn't believe it was there. But, it gave her a bizarre feeling. It felt wrong, and whenever she was in it's presence, she began to remember strange things. Memories. She remembered screaming - _Iamhuman!IamnotaDalek!IamHuman_. Claire remembered a man with a chin that could poke an eye out - _You could always call me Oswin. Seeing as that's my name_. She remembered Snowmen, and Spoonheads and Lizard Women. She remembered a man living in a box on a cloud. Claire remembered Adventure. Adventure she'd never had.

Claire remembered dying. Again and again. The woman who died twice. The Impossible girl.

"The Dalek Asylum." Those were the first words Claire spoke when she saw the Sphere. She didn't know why, but it reminded her of that place within her memories. When Dr Singh asked her what she was talking about, she had dismissed it, but it reminded her of the Daleks.

Claire wasn't 100% sure what a Dalek even was, but nevertheless, the Sphere reminded her of them.

Whenever she had a spare moment, Claire would look up the Daleks on the Torchwood Database. Most of the information had been submitted by a 'Captain Jack Harkness' from Torchwood 3. The name rang a bell, but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it before. Claire learnt all about the previous encounters with the Daleks the human race had had, as well as any weaknesses that they had. The Databases also included information that UNIT had gathered - like information about the creator of the Daleks (Davros) and the home planet of the Daleks (Skaro) which had been submitted by a 'Sarah Jane Smith.' Clair quickly became fascinated by the strange pepperpot creature, and it wasn't long before she had became Torchwood One's resident Dalek Expert.

At the first opportunity, Claire had travelled down to Torchwood 3, in Cardiff, where she met Captain Jack to talk to him about Daleks and the Sphere. It had been a strange encounter. Jack had kept accidentally calling her 'Clara', which had been disconcerting (and surprisingly familiar). She had liked talking with him, even though she had had a bizarre feeling of déjà vu the entire time she was with him. However, for all of his flirtatious nature, the Captain had been a wealth of knowledge, and had confirmed that the Sphere probably had something to do with the Daleks. When she had shown him pictures of it, he had agreed easily - stating that it looked too similar to the Orbs that adorned the Dalek casing, for it to be a coincidence. Jack **had** warned her that it would be best to keep the connection between the Daleks and the Sphere a secret. He had told Claire that Torchwood was far too quick to try and exploit Alien technology - which he never agreed with. Jack told her that the Daleks were warriors, and were likely to have safeguards in place. For all they knew, messing with the Sphere could completely destroy the Earth. The two had swapped numbers when they parted - with the promise to keep in touch, and to try and change Torchwood for the better.

.o0o.

When the Ghost Shifts had began, Claire had confided in two of her close friends - Ianto Jones and his girlfriend, Lisa - that they made her feel uneasy. What she hadn't told them, was that every time the Shifts occurred, she would be flooded of memories of _other_ Shifts - happening in a different life - and of metal men in an amusement park. The memories always filled her with fear. Ianto and Lisa had both felt that she was overreacting, and that the Shifts were the key to advancing the human race. However, when she had told Jack of her feelings, he had warned her to stay alert, and that she should follow her instincts.

That Instincts keep you alive.

When Samuel had joined the team working on the sphere, Clair had been suspicious - and rightfully so. She had seen him stash his gun under the platform. When she had confronted him on it, he had explained his situation. About parallel universes. Timelords and Cybermen. She had easily believed him. Claire had agreed to keep his secrets, and in return, Samuel - or Mickey, as he was really called - would help her and Jack gather information on the Sphere. Mickey had been quick to confirm Claire's fears about the ghost shifts, but had been adamant in his belief that the Sphere had something to do with the Cybermen.

However, despite their differences, the three worked well together and began to prepare for the War that they could sense on the horizon.

.

.

.

But it was not meant to last.

.o0o.

Adeola had been acting strangely, Claire decided. She had been so full of life before, but all of a sudden she was so…. Robotic. Claire didn't work with Ghost Shifts so she didn't see her often, but Adeola Jones had always been a lovely person towards Claire (whose control freak tendencies sometimes made her hard to deal with). Claire kept her suspicions to herself, though. None of her friends had been close to Adeola, and without sufficient evidence, she doubted that Mickey or Jack would believe her.

So when Claire spotted Adeola leading one of their coworkers, Matt, towards a deserted part of the building, she was quick to follow. The two headed towards the edges of Canary Wharf, the parts that were under construction. However, there were no construction workers in sight. Claire's suspicions only grew. She weaved through the white plastic sheets, following Matt and Adeola with ease. Something was wrong, but Claire couldn't place what it was. Maybe it was the unearthly silence. The lack of breathing and warmth. Or maybe it was the sharp tang of metal in the air.

Or maybe it was the sound of Matt screaming.

Claire whirled round, looking for Matt, while trying to locate the way out of the construction zone. She should have been paying more attention to where she was going, because now she was completely lost. Darting through the plastic sheets, Claire spotted Adeola and Matt out of the corner of her eye, but before she could do anything, she was face to face with the stuff of nightmares. A cybermen. She had heard about them from Mickey, as well as her own strange memories, but seeing it in real life was an entirely different experience. It was far taller than her, towering over her smaller height. It's face was blank, and it didn't move an inch. Claire tried to flee, but it quickly caught her wrist in an iron grip.

"Help!" She screamed. Claire was normally quite calm in the face of danger, but she could see no way out of this. "Help! Somebody!"

Adeola moved up to her. Silent. Robotic. "She works with the Void Ship. She will be of no use to the plans." The cybermen began to converge on her threateningly, and it took all of Claire's self restraint not to whimper. "However," Adeola spoke up. "She has a lot of knowledge on the Dalek race."

"Then she will be upgraded." One of the Cybermen spoke up, his voice blank of any humanity. Claire struggled to try and escape, but it was useless. She was trapped, and too far away for anyone to hear her screams.

The last thing she remembered was a huge saw descending towards her neck, and a new steel body nearby, awaiting her brain to make it complete.

.o0o.

The Cyberman saw the Doctor. He wore strange glasses and a different face, but he was still a Doctor that the Cyberman recognised from her humanity. The Cyberman knew that this was wrong. Why was she here? As steel? She had to save the Doctor, that was what she had been born to do. So when she heard him on the phone to someone, she didn't alert the other Cybermen to what she was doing. She was determined to retain whatever minuscule amount of humanity she had left.

.

.

.

When the two blonde humans were taken to be upgraded, the Cyberman watched as one of them ran away. But she didn't stop her. She didn't shoot her. She distracted the other Cybermen so they wouldn't notice her, watching as one of the others became the new Cyber-Leader. She would retain what little humanity she had left. She was the Impossible girl, Cyberman or human, she'd do what was necessary to save the Doctor.

.

.

.

The Cyberman left Canary Wharf with the others. She was meant to upgrade the humans. Make them like her. But she would preserve her humanity. She turned on the other Cybermen. She shot them. They didn't expect it. Cybermen had no emotions - there was no such thing as betrayal. But she was human. She was not a Cyberman. She was not a Dalek. She was Claire. She was Oswin. She was human.

.

.

.

Claire sent a message to Jack and Mickey. She told them she had been upgraded. She told them she still had her humanity. She helped to stop the Cybermen. Jack and Mickey had been upset when they learned what had happened to her. Claire didn't get upset though. She still had her humanity, but she was a Cyberman. She was steel, and steel had no emotions. Mickey said that he would tell the Doctor about her situation, and that the Time Lord would be able to help her. He always did. Claire told Mickey she was a brain in a suit. Even the Time Lord couldn't help her. They all knew she was going to die. The three of them kept an open communications channel, so they could tell what was happening. Claire covered the streets. Mickey covered Canary Wharf. Jack used Torchwood 3 to tell them what was happening worldwide.

.o0o.

Eventually the Cybermen caught up to Claire. They knew she had somehow betrayed them. Somehow regained her humanity. It was probably because of her fear. It turns out she wasn't the only Cyberman to desert that day. Another Cyberman who had been made angry had betrayed them too.

The Cybermen killed Claire.

She spoke her last words with a rusted, robotic voice. They were meant for the Doctor, but Mickey and Jack heard.

"Run. Run you clever boy. And remember."

Jack cried at that.

.o0o.

The Doctor watched Mickey. He had been acting strangely. Mickey had been talking to someone via radio for some time now, but he hadn't told anyone who it was. The Time Lord had heard his name pop up every now and then, but he had been too busy to properly pay attention. Even before that, Mickey had been acting strangely. He hadn't been very surprised when the Daleks had turned up, and had been quite calm when dealing with them.

Now Mickey was crying.

The Doctor didn't like it when his friends cried. And what was even worse, was that he had no clue why Mickey was crying. They were enjoying a few minutes of calm, and the Doctor was determined to find out what was going on with his friend.

"What happened?" He asked, moving next to Mickey.

"Claire Oswin." He replied. The name was vaguely familiar to the Time Lord, but he couldn't figure out where he had heard it before. "She was my friend. Worked with me on the Sphere." Mickey began to explain. "She went missing a few hours before all this began. I forgot in the grand scheme of things. Turns out she was upgraded. Somehow she managed to remember who she was. Claire turned on the Cybermen. She got in contact with me and Captain Jack. She was telling us about the situation on the streets, as well as killing the Cybermen. She just died." The Doctor didn't know what to say. "She was also the one who first made the connection between the Void ship and the Daleks." That surprised the Time Lord. "I didn't agree, but she was making preparations with Jack on how to deal with them. It helped somewhat, when the Cult of Skaro showed up. She also figured out that the Cybermen and the Ghosts were connected. You would have liked her. She was really clever." The Doctor thought he would have liked her too. He wished he could have helped her. But it was too late. But he would remember her - even if he had never met her. He was going to suck the Daleks and Cybermen back into the Void.

Claire Oswin's sacrifice would not be in vain.

 **.o.0.o.**

 **A.N.**

 **Just realised there is like, no dialogue in this….**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Servant of the Silence

**A.N.**

 **This is set during 'A good man goes to war'. In this, Clara is a servant of the Church, and in turn, the Silence. Please Review to tell me what you think.**

 **.o.0.o.**

 _Demons run when a good man goes to war._

 _Night will fall and drown the sun,_

 _When a good man goes to war._

 _Friendship dies and true love lies,_

 _Night will fall and the dark will rise,_

 _When a good man goes to war._

 _Demons run, but count the cost._

 _The battle's won but the child is lost._

Clara, Human. She was a soldier on this interstellar base. She worked under Madame Kovarian, as a servant of the Silence. Clara worked as a member of the Church, so she understood exactly what the child, Melody Pond, was destined to do. Most of the Marines on the base avoided Clara (her stature and eyepatch compensated for her lack of height when it came to intimidation), but she had managed to form a friendship of sorts with Lorna Bucket. The two of them were fascinated with the Doctor - Lorna having met him, and Clara knowing she had to save him. Whenever they had a spare moment, they would sit down, and swap stories they had heard of the Doctor. Clara knew that the Time Lord ad been investigating the Silence, and had had the honor of attending his 'death'. She didn't believe it for a second, but the Church didn't need to know that.

When Amelia Pond had been brought onto the base, Clara knew that the Doctor would come, and that Demons run would fall. But she hadn't told anyone. Everyone had their secrets. Clara's secret was her complete and utter faith in the Doctor.

Clara and Lorna tried to look out for Amy as much as they could, but she was unconscious for most of her stay there, and only Madame Kovarian was permitted to see her.

When Amy eventually woke up, it was Clara who pushed for her to get time with her child. Clara who made sure Amy wasn't just killed off. And Clara who assured Amy's wellbeing. It was the least she could do for a fellow friend of the Doctor (whether the Doctor knew about Clara or not was of no consequence).

Clara would always look out for the Time Lord.

It was what she was born for.

.o0o.

Clara watched from afar as Colonel Manton addressed the Marines. She stood near Madame Kovarian, keeping an eye out for both Lorna and Amy. Clara had watched as her friend gave Amy a prayer leaf with the name of her child sewn on it. Clara had understood what it said. The language of the Gamma Forests was easy for someone of her caliber. _River Song_. The Doctor's wife. The woman who kills him.

The name had been very familiar to Clara, and she had searched the database for hours - looking for any moment where she might have heard it, prior to that moment. And she had found it. Clara Oswald, born on Earth, 21st Century, had met River Song during a meeting with the Paternoster Gang. It had been a bizarre moment for Clara, but it had made sense. She had often had moments of déjà vu, remembering something she couldn't possibly have known. She had travelled with the Doctor. Why she couldn't remember that was a whole other problem that Clara was **not** willing to deal with.

Everything became so much more complicated when the Doctor was involved…

.o0o.

"Surprised." The Doctor had arrived. Not stealthily. Not hidden. No. He had burst into a room filled with people who wanted to kill him - even letting them point a gun at him (the only people who hadn't were Amy, Lorna and Clara).

"Amelia Pond! Get your coat on!" He called out. And then there was darkness.

Clara moved away from the gathering of Marines. This was where Demons Run would fall, just like the old poems said. The day where a Good man goes to War.

Clara slipped away from the rest of the Marines with practiced ease. No one noticed. Moving up towards the control room, she watched as Madame Vastra and Jenny left. She only had a few moments left.

The information stored on Demon's Run could not be allowed to survive this encounter. There would be thousands of species, from all over the Universe, who would kill for it. Wipe out whole planets and civilisations for it. Informations on how to kill the Doctor. Clara had been born to save the Doctor. Whether that meant jumping in front of a bullet, or just deleting information, so be it.

She paused when she found the information on the Doctor's companions. It listed them all, even the ones he hadn't had yet. Clara Oswald.

She couldn't resist.

Clara pulled out a memory stick, and saved all of the information on herself onto it, before deleting everything of the database.

There was no information left on the Doctor, nor River Song, left on the Church's Database. When Demons Run fell, so would that information.

Clara prepared to leave. She highly doubted that she would live past this battle, but she was going to try. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Dr River Song. The Battle was almost over.

"River." Clara spoke softly, trying to confirm if Dr. Song knew who she was.

"Clara." River replied. "How are you here?"

Clara sighed. "No idea. I had hoped you would know, but it appears not. It's probably still in your future." River nodded, not confirming or denying anything, looking at her eyepatch warily.

"The battle is almost over." Clara told the archeologist, breaking the silence that had descended on them. Listening to the noises of gunfire that ricocheted around the station. "It's time for you to go see your parents." River nodded once more, before turning to leave.

"Be careful Clara." She spoke up, addressing the other woman. "And thank you."

Neither of them asked what River was referring to. Dr. Song slipped out of the control room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Clara turned back to the control panels one last time, unlocking the doors to the First floor hanger (where the battle of Demons Run had taken place). As she turned, she heard the crackle of electricity, and found herself face to face with a Headless Monk. The Monk had drawn his sword, and clearly knew that Clara had betrayed the Church and the Papal Mainframe. That was okay. Clara had known that she would probably die here. As the sword was pushed through Clara's stomach, she shot at the Monk, taking him down with her. The two of them collapsed to the floor, both dying. As her last act, Clara crushed the memory stick in her hand. The one that contained all of the information on her time with the Doctor. And she smiled. She had saved him again.

.o0o.

The sound of the Tardis filled the air, as the Time Lord crossed his own TimeLine in his search for Clara Oswin Oswald, the woman who died twice. His Impossible Girl.

He had known that Demons Run had been created in the hopes of stopping him. Madame Kovarian had told him so. The Doctor hoped that maybe they would have information on Clara.

The Tardis groaned ominously as the Time Lord stepped out of his Tardis, and entered the Control Room of Demons Run. He wasn't looking where he was going as he stepped out his Time Machine, so he almost tripped over the body of a Headless Monk. At first, the Time Lord panicked that he had landed in the Hangar where the battle had taken place. That he'd be nearby, or that his companions - _AmyRory_ \- but quickly glancing round the room, he sated his fears.

It only took a few seconds, but his eyes quickly landed on the body of a female Marine, lying face down next to the Monk. She had a gun in her hand and a sword through her stomach. It was easy for the Time Lord to guess what had happened. The crushed memory stick next to her though, just confused him.

"Doc...tor…" The Marine whispered, somehow still alive. But she was dying. The Doctor knelt down on the ground next to her, his trousers quickly becoming heavy with her blood. Turning her over, the Doctor's hearts stopped. It was Clara. His Clara. And she was dying. _Again_.

He didn't question what she was doing on Demon's Run - the Eyedrive she wore answered that easily. He wished he could help her. He had spent years searching for her, and here she was. Dying again.

Clara smiled, reaching a hand up to his cheek, leaving a smear of blood on her face.

"Run." She spoke softly, and the Time Lord knew exactly what she was going to say. "Run you clever boy. And remember."

And then, Clara dyed again.

The Doctor only wished that he had somehow been able to save her the first time he came to Demons Run.


End file.
